The Legend of Fairy Tail
by Animelover460
Summary: Belle, a seventeen year old girl, escapes from her father and doesn't know where to go. She then is saved by Link and his friends and guild named Fairy Tail. Through the days spent with Fairy Tail she learns that the most important thing is family. Many troubles come along the way, and while defending her family, Belle starts to fall in love.
1. Fairy Tail?

**A/N: Hi! This is actually my first fan fiction that I've ever done so it's probably not that good, but hope you enjoy anyway. I love Legend of Zelda and Fairy Tail so this story started from them. I'm really grateful for the people who took their time in reading my story so thank you so much. If anything please review. Thank you! **

**(I do NOT own Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail. The people who created it are in Japan probably working on another great series. I just own the story. **

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail?**

**Belle's POV **

I was running really fast, my bare feet in pain from thudding against the cement. I was panting hard and my throat was on fire. I heard the sound of several footsteps. I didn't dare to look back knowing that no matter how much I ran, they were always quick enough to catch up to me. I kept running, until I felt sharp points stabbing into my feet. I gave it a risk and I looked back, only to find a spike rising from the floor catching up with me.

"Crap!" I screamed exhausting my burning throat even more.

"Amazing! She can run a lot!" said a male voice. "I've never seen her run like this," said the hoarse familiar voice. I could feel his devilish grin burn onto my back.

Then fear gripped my heart as I heard his screechy laugh. Ever since the death of my mother, Ivan, Master of the guild Raven Tail, who is also my father, took over me and "owned" me. I was basically a servant, and no matter how strong I was, he was more powerful and I couldn't do anything about it.

I remembered all of the horrible bruises he would give me when I would hesitate to do something he wanted me to.

I shook it all out of my head and looked straight ahead. My eyes then widened. I looked straight into the eyes of Lester, someone my father had got from our guild, and he came just to capture me! He stared straight at me, his blood red eyes piercing deep into my green eyes. I saw a small look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Lester…"

**Lester's POV**

In my thoughts, I saw two little kids running across the fields, the girl with the long curly green hair, her eyes the brightest I've seen in my entire life. The boy with long blonde hair and deep red eyes also smiled, running after her. I then returned to what was going on now, my sight returning to the same girl with the curly green hair and eyes from the present. Years have passed since, and now they are not the same young children anymore.

_Belle… _I thought.

Standing in front of my childhood friend and the girl who I've always been in love with, my heart ached with pain at the sight of her beautiful yet terrified eyes.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

I then pointed my hand to the ground and saw large spikes surround her like a prisoner getting locked up in a prison cell. Belle looked for a way out but it was impossible for her to escape.

"Just as expected from the smartest member of the guild," chanted the man with the black goatee. He walked up to the imprisoned girl, and stared straight at his daughter although she looked down. He gripped her chin and leveled her face to his, then he slapped her across the face, still not feeling satisfied. I couldn't believe that although I loved her with all of my heart I couldn't stand up against the master to defend her. A blanket of fear covered all of my body. Whenever it had to do with Ivan, the strongest most powerful person that I've ever known, I've always stood on the sidelines. Even when it came to Belle, I couldn't be her hero no matter what.

**Belle's POV**

I knew what was coming next. I would go back to the prison of a home and be tortured for trying to escape. But I'm not that much of an idiot. I still had some power in me. My magic, Earth Magic that I inherited from my mother was coursing through my veins. I was a quick learner, and after she died I practiced even harder. I wanted to reach her level, be as powerful and beautiful as her. Whenever she used her magic, she looked as if she were the happiest person on the planet.

I smiled, I thought hard, hoping for me to appear at the safest place in all of Magnolia. I remembered when my mother taught me how to teleport, I could never get it right, but for me and my mother's sake I'm going to get it right. Then, out of nowhere I began to emit this bright, green light and as I opened my eyes it felt as if I had come face to face with the Sun. It was too bright to see their faces but I knew they were in shock.

"Get her!" yelled my horrible father.

Before Lester could pull in the spikes, stones began levitating around me creating a portal, which would take me to a safe place.

I opened my eyes, and I looked around and saw houses and stores left and right. I then looked straight ahead, and saw a big door. Then, I looked at the sign and read out loud:

"Fairy Tail."

The last thing I remember was a warm spark in my heart, and falling into a dark abyss of unconsciousness.

…..

**Thanks for reading! As I said please rate, and I'll upload chapter 2 soon!**


	2. This Warm Feeling

**A/N: Hi! How are all of you wonderful people doing? So this is the second chapter of The Legend of Fairy Tail! Yayy! Well a lot has happened like school and homework and no time at all for me to type up my fan fiction, BUT I am going to do as much as I can! Things will get pretty rough in school, so yeah, but enough of myself. Hope you guys enjoy and please please review. Love ya!**

**(Like I said in the first chapter I do NOT own LOZ of FT, all I own is this story right here!)**

**Chapter 2: This Warm Feeling**

**Link's POV**

It's been six years since I first joined the guild, Fairy Tail. In those six years I've learned that no matter what happens your family will always be there for you. Ever since both my parents' death, I moved to Magnolia, a town in the country of Fiore. When I first saw the doors of Fairy Tail I didn't know what to expect, that is, until I saw two kids the same age as me, one with rosy pink hair and a white striped scarf and the other shirtless and droopy eyed. They were like ice and fire, total opposites and they hated each other with a passion. Then the rosy pink haired kid turned and looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked with his eyes full of curiosity.

I stood quiet for a moment wondering how to explain it when a short old man with points on both sides on his orange hat opened the door and greeted me with a warm smile.

"You're Link, aren't you? I heard about you from the King." he said. The other two looked at me wondering what the old man was talking about.

"Don't just stand there!" he yelled at the two boys. They both jumped and shrieked. He slapped my back which gave me a shove forward.  
"Say hello to our new guild member!" he shouted with a grin. The three of us were confused, them by the sudden news, and me because at that time I had no clue as to what a guild was. As I entered the guild I saw other kids my age, and other adults as well. For some reason I didn't feel like an outsider, I felt like I belonged here. When Master Makarov, the short old man, presented me as a new member of the guild and everybody greeted me with joy.

Many things have happened and even until today I haven't forgotten the warm feeling I felt the day I first entered the guild. There have also been new members that I'm sure are feeling the same thing I felt six years ago. I still remember how later that day I found out that those two kids were actually ice and fire, as one was a Fire Dragon Slayer named Natsu, and the other was an Ice Maker named Gray.

"Oi! Link, are you listening?" Natsu asked

"What?" I replied.

He looked at me with a pissed off face. He said "We should go on a job soon! It's your turn to choose!" I could tell he was irritated because other than knowing him for a long time, his voice would go higher.

"Natsu, calm down would ya?" said Lucy. Lucy was a blonde haired Celestial Mage. She's also one of the new recruits. With her is Gajeel, a Metal Dragon Slayer, Wendy a blue haired Wind Dragon Slayer, and Juvia a Water Mage, who's also madly in love with Gray the droopy eyed Ice Mage.

"Well whad'ya expect from a hotheaded idiot," said Gray while grinning.

Natsu was now face to face with Gray, noses touching.

"What did you just say you naked bastard?" said Natsu gritting his teeth.

"You heard me flame breath," answered Gray fierce looking.  
"We just got here and you guys are already fi-"I began.

Right then I was interrupted by a loud crash that shook the whole guild.

I turned toward the door; the sound we heard came from outside. "What was that!?" screamed Lucy.

We all ran to the door and opened it. The air blew to an unexpected silence. There in front of me was a tan man and a guy the same age as me. Then the tan goateed man picked up by the collar, what seemed to be a rag doll. Wait a second…

What he picked up from the ground was a girl who was knocked unconscious. Her green curls tied up into knots. Then I realized one thing. This girl had long ears just like me. _A Hyrulian…? _

"What's happening?" asked the old voice coming from inside. Everyone in the guild was outside now, their eyes widening at the sight in front of them.

"Well it's nice to see you again…" the man said, staring at Master Makarov.  
"Father…"

I turned to Master, confused at the fact that this terrible man was his son, Ivan. The master looked straight at the man with wise eyes. I've heard of Ivan, the Master's son, but have never seen him.

Then he said something that really got on my nerves. "This piece of trash here," he said lifting the girl "is yours to keep." He threw her as hard as he could over to us.

I couldn't hold in any longer. I ran as fast as I could to where she was falling, and caught her. Panting hard, I looked at her and the strangest thing happened. She opened her eyes.

**Belle's POV**

I opened my eyes. Pain ran through my body. My temple was throbbing in my head.  
"What's going on?" I said to no one, not realizing that someone was actually there.

"Are you alright?" asked a soothing voice. I looked up and a blush swept across my face. There in front of my eyes, not to mention CARRYING me like a princess was a handsome guy with silky blonde hair, relaxing ocean blue eyes, and piercings in his ears. Forgetting about his question I just stared at him.

"Umm, are you okay?" he repeated. I snapped myself out of my trance and replied, "Yes, thank you."

Then my eyes fixated on my father. I knew I had to go to him, but before I could think about getting on my feet a lot of people got in my way.

"Ivan…" said a short old man.

_How does he know father?_ Father had a look of disgust on his face. Then he sighed.

"The girl behind you…is my daughter."

The short old man froze, and then slowly turned to look at me confusion on his face. Father then faced me and said, "What are you waiting for? Get back over here." _Right when I thought I was finally free…_

"She's not going anywhere with you!" said the blonde guy gripping me tighter. My face suddenly turned to him. He looked at me and gave me an assuring smile. "Don't worry, we will protect you."

I looked over to where my childhood friend Lester was, and I noticed he was a bit angry.

**Natsu's POV**

"I'm all fired up!" I shouted. Seeing the way Ivan treated this girl made me want to beat the crap out of him. The girl didn't say much, but I could see the fear in her eyes. I could even see aggravation in Gramps' eyes.

"Natsu, wait!" rumbled Gramps.

"W-why!" I questioned. Gramps glared at me, and so I backed away. Gramps then turned to Ivan.

"You will leave here immediately!" he rumbled.  
Ivan's face grew fierce but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against his father.  
"Then I will take the girl with me and-," he began.

"My granddaughter will not go with you!" he shouted. I heard the girl say 'What?' and I looked back to see the shocked look on her face. Ivan opened his mouth but didn't say anything. But five steps away, he looked back, and stated, "No matter how far you run or hide, I will still find you. Sooner or later you'll be back at home, serving me again." He chuckled which grew into a laugh while walking away. The red eyed guy running behind and saying, 'But Master Ivan', in disbelief.

Gramps sighed and stared back at his granddaughter. I then stared at the girl tears running down her face, while she repeated the words, 'Thank Goodness.'

**Well guys hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I'll be able to upload chapter three sooner or later. Well this story will go wherever my imagination takes me! So again please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Happy Reunion!

**A/N: Good day my lovely readers! (corny greeting :P) Sorry for being late with chapter 3 but school really brings you back, you know. I did this all today so it just might suck a little bit, but I put all my heart into it. Well hope you guys enjoy, and I'll try updating a little faster.**

**Don't own Fairy Tail or Legend of Zelda!**

**Chapter 3: The Happy Reunion!**

**Belle's POV**

Inside the guild, it was really warm. There was a large red carpet going straight down the middle. Pillars stood on both sides of the carpet. I stared in fascination, suddenly remembering what had just happened, Father, the handsome blonde, the old man who turned out to be my grandfather. I looked ahead to see everybody sitting at a table asking what was it that just happened.

"Are you feeling better?"

The blonde guy said with a warm smile. I blushed and answered. "Yes, thank you."

He was about to say something else when the old man interrupted. "What is your name?" he asked.

I nervously stuttered. "M-my n-n-name is B-b-belle, S-sir." The old man chuckled. "You don't need to be nervous or polite." He then stated hesitantly. "I know it's a little unexpected…but you can call me…Makarov or-"he then stopped.

"Well," he said changing the topic, "as you know I am the father of Ivan, your father, and I am also your grandfather. My name is Makarov, and I am the master of Fairy Tail. I don't know if your father has mentioned this to you but you also have an older brother, Laxus, although he's on a mission now. My eyes widened. _An_ _older brother named Laxus? I've had an older brother, and father hasn't at least told me that?_

**Link's POV**

I could tell by the look on Belle's face that the truth wasn't revealed to her until now. _She has to take in so much…_ She didn't have a sad or mad expression on her face. Her expression was just…blank. Her eyes were shaded and she was serious. That damn father of hers…had to just hide everything!

She then smiled. _She's happy? _

"I've had a brother…and a grandfather…" A tear rolled down her face. "That man…lied to me and said that my whole family was dead. But I felt it…" We all looked at her, questioningly. She put her hand over her chest. "I've always felt a warm feeling every time. And that warm feeling would always tell me that I've still to meet people most precious to me. People who'll treat me like family, the way my mother treated me." She walked up to Master and fell to her knees. She took a long look at him. Her eyes filled with water, she pulled master into an embrace and cried her eyes out. Master was in shock for a second but did the same thing as his granddaughter and cried too.

"Gramps."

Belle sobbed. Master couldn't hold in his happiness and cried even more. Everybody in the guild was tearing up from the sight in front of them.

An hour after that Fairy Tail was back to their usual noisy selves. Belle was next to Gramps talking about the 17 years they missed of each other. She was already introduced to the whole guild, and there were still more to meet who were out on missions. It was odd, seeing her smiling now and remembering how she was in the whole father incident. I smiled because now her true self was peeking out of its shelf. And she was somewhat beautiful with her forest green eyes- _What am I thinking? _I asked myself. I shook my head to take all of the thoughts out of my head.

"What's up?" asked Lucy. "N-nothing!" _Crap…I replied too quickly! _

"Oh?" she asked her eyes squinting. "Could it be that you're thinking about-?" she began.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed covering my eyes and not hearing what she was going to say. Suddenly I knocked into someone and fell to the floor. "Ah! I'm sorry!" I heard the soft voice say. I looked up to her long green curls and her green eyes. Looking at her up close I see she's wearing a plain white dress shirt and a green skirt with black stripes. Her curls were brought up to a pony tail and her black shoes were shiny and new.  
"You're Link, right? Are you okay?" she asked while offering her hand and a smile.

Everybody in the guild was still focused on what they were doing, except Lucy, who was suspicious of what was going to happen next. I let out a laugh and took Belle's hand and she pulled me up. "Yeah thanks, Belle!" I replied. She took a closer look at me and her serious face turned into a smile when she noticed my ears. "Are you perhaps a…"

"Hyrulian?" I finished her sentence for her. "Yes I am." Her eyes shone brightly and she exclaimed, "Really? I-I can't believe it! There's a Hyrulian in Magnolia! I guess I was too distracted to notice your ears." She stayed quiet for a while, then continued.

"To be honest, I was really scared of thinking about what would happen to me from now on. Yes, I've lived in Magnolia all my life, but I've never been outside before." She looked up from the floor and looked at me with her soft green eyes. "I've been planning on living on my own once I escaped the father's clutches." I was surprised by this. "I-I thought that you were going to join the guild?" I questioned. She widened her smile and said, "But you know, when I stepped foot in this guild for the first time today, I thought about joining." At that moment, for some odd reason, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of her mischievous smile.

**Belle's POV**

His blue eyes pranced around the moment I said I'd join the guild. I couldn't help but smile. But then I remembered about the thing I had to say. I frowned. "But before that I have to tell everybody something really important." I think he noticed the sorrow in my eyes because he asked me if I was okay. I'm fine was all I could say. _Once I tell them, will they kick me out? Father will come back, and who knows what strong people he'll bring this time. The only thing I'd do would be causing this wonderful family a great pain. _Link led me to the center of the room and everybody wondered what was going on.

"Before anything, I really want to thank everyone." Everyone was smiling, happy of what I was saying. _I'm scared. I don't want them to hate me. But for their sake I have to tell them. Strong people will come after them if I stay. Stop smiling at me._ I then looked at Link. Meeting his blue gaze made me feel relieved from some of the nerves. "Thank you for catching me and to everybody, thank you for protecting me." I looked down to the floor, then to my hands, then at all of the lit up faces around me. From Gramps' small patient eyes to Lucy's curious brown ones. My heart started aching just thinking of the truth I hold. It hurt so much that I burst into tears. Link was the first one to reach me. "Belle?"

"I want to join Fairy Tail! But if I do you all will be in danger!" I shouted. They all looked at me, then at each other. 'What does she mean?' I heard them all say.

Gramps looked at me and asked, "Why?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Because…I'm…" I looked up at everybody.

"I'm one of the goddesses of Hyrule."

**Soooo? Did you guys like? I hope you did! And please review what you think. Chapter 4…here we come! XD**


	4. No Matter What, We'll Protect You

**(A/N: Hello there! We're on Chapter 4 of The Legend of Fairy Tail. I'm late (again) because I was thinking of good events for the story (not really), but I was busy with school like everybody is. Well this is chap 4 hope you enjoy!)**

**Chapter 4: No Matter What, We'll Protect You**

**Belle POV**

Fear appeared from above. The thought of this beautiful family in front of me disappearing like nothing darkened my sight.

"I am… one of the Goddesses of Hyrule." I said hesitantly. At first, they didn't process the words that slipped out of my mouth, but then…

"What!?" exclaimed Link. Of course he would be the one to be the most shocked. Everybody was quiet probably waiting for an explanation. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and began:

"You never knew my mother right?" I asked my grandfather. He shook his head and I continued. "She had the blood and power of the Goddess Farore. Yes, I also had the blood and power at the time, but not fully, so…" I stayed quiet for a sec" when my mom died…she passed down the full power and title of the Goddess. So…in other words…I'm the Goddess Farore." I waited patiently while staring at the ground. Waiting… and waiting.

"AHAHAHAHHAHA!" I looked up, eyes widened. _Why…why are they laughing? _

"Wh-why are you-?" I stuttered. "As expected of the Master's granddaughter!" shouted Cana. "E-eh?! I shouted.

**Link's POV**

"So that explains the forest green hair!" I said. _And that explains why she's so beautiful…WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING? _I noticed Belle staring at me wondering what I was thinking. When she realized I was staring back she blushed and turned away. "But why is that the reason you can't join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked. Belle stood silent, but then answered. "It's because if I stay…I'll bring bad luck." "What do you mean?" asked Master. "There are people who will come to get me because of my powers." She frowned. "Not only will I be in danger, but you guys will also get caught in it too." She looked up tears in her eyes again, and attempted to smile. "You guys… are the only kind hearted people I've met in my life other than my mother. I can't risk having you guys hurt. I know I barely know you guys…but…" she closed her eyes and smiled wider. "I love all of you!"

Just looking at how she covered her face and kept on crying broke my heart. _She doesn't want to join the guild for our safety? Because she thinks that we'll suffer from the dangers of her presence. _Almost everyone in the guild was tearing from what she had said and I had to refrain myself from holding her tight in my arms. Suddenly the anger grew inside me. _If she leaves Fairy Tail now, she'll be all alone. Then that scum of a father will get her and lock her up again. We need to protect her…I need to protect her! _

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled. She turned her head to look at me. "W-what?" she asked. I gritted my teeth, and shouted, "It doesn't matter!"

**Normal POV**

Belle and the rest of the guild were shocked. Never once had Link raised his voice in anger like he did just now. "O-Oi, Link?" stuttered Gray. Link continued on. "It doesn't matter whether you bring the strongest people on Earth. No matter what…we'll protect you." He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. He then pointed the guild members. "You see those people?" he asked. The earth mage nodded. "They are your family now. They will protect you." Link realized that he was face to face with Belle, so he blushed, let her go, and turned away. "O-of course I will too!" Belle gazed at him in amazement.

Master Makarov then spoke. "Fairy Tail has been through a lot. We fight with our comrades and for our comrades," Belle stared at him and he smiled back, "no matter how different they are."

"Yeah!" shouted Natsu in agreement. Lucy smiled too. Then Erza. Then Gray. And everybody followed like a chain reaction. "So," stated Link. He stuck his hand out in front of Belle. Belle, confused, looked up at him and focused her forest eyes on his ocean eyes. He smiled handsomely. "Will you join us?"

Belle hesitated for a second. But then she smiled to herself and placed her hand on his and nodded. Everybody roared with a cheer and the Makarov yelled, "LET'S PARTY!" Not noticing they were still holding each other's hand, they looked around, happy that the guild was back to its normal self. "Well well?" said Lucy tone, Mirajane next to her smiling happily. Both Belle and Link looked at them confused. "You guys are still holding hands…" said Lucy while smirking. "What a cute couple they'd make." stated Mira innocently. Belle and Link stared at their hands still holding onto each other. They both blushed and let go quickly.

Makarov, who's seen what happened, turned into his humungous form glared at Link. "Are you trying to take my only granddaughter away from me, Boy?!" Link sweat dropped and Belle put her hands up. "Gr-Gramps! N-no he wasn't. W-we just f-forgot that we were h-holding hands!" she said while smiling. Makarov quite shocked of his granddaughter calmed down and turned back into his small self.

He frowned and said, "I guess so." Belle was there surprised of her grandfather's jealousy. She looked at Link and he looked back. Then they burst out laughing.

"Wow…That's the first time she ever laughed like that." said Juvia. "Hopefully it stays that way…" sighed Gray. Juvia turned to Gray and blushed. "G-Gray-sama!" she exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

Belle observed the guild again. They looked as if they can party forever. She gave a small giggle and thought to herself how lucky she was to have a great family such as Fairy Tail. But then an image of her father came to her mind, knowing that one day he will come back to get her. _Will you guys be able to go against him? _She looked at Link, who was laughing as hard as he could at Natsu's stupid dance. _Will you be my hero once again?_

**Okayyy! So how was it? Good? Bad? Please REVIEEWWW! I'm also very excited for you reviews. WELL.. Jaaa Neee!**


	5. Best Friends

**(A:N This chapter is a little short but it's really cute! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR LEGEND OF ZELDA IN ANY SORT OF WAY! Just the story! X3)**

**Chapter 5: Best Friends**

**Normal POV **

Belle was resting on the steps in front of the guild. Everybody was having fun either drinking or picking a fight and Belle need some fresh air. She sighed, a long and exhausted sigh. Then she heard light footsteps getting closer to her. She turned to see the blonde celestial mage, Lucy. "Hey!" she said with a big smile. "H-Hi!" replied Belle, her face lightening from happiness and nervousness.

Lucy sat down next to Belle feeling the fresh air and smiling. Belle looked at her and then to the floor. "S-so…h-how long have you b-been in the guild?" she asked. Lucy stared at Belle then replied with a smile. "I just entered recently about 1 month ago." She smiled and blushed before she continued. "It was thanks to Natsu…he brought me to Fairy Tail." Belle eyed Lucy carefully. Noticing her stare she asked questioningly, "what?"

"You…Do you like Natsu?" Belle asked. "W-WHAT?! HOW C-CAN YOU T-TELL!" she yelled. "Well, I can see that your heart skips a beat when you mention him." Lucy looked at her confused. Belle looked at the sky. "You see, I can tell how you feel just by seeing you. You're a very happy girl who loves this guild and has an interest in the red fire dragon. I can see it all in your heart." Lucy said a 'oh'. "It's weird I know. It's like I can look inside of you, but-""I think it's amazing actually." Belle looked at the blonde in surprise to what she just said. "It explains a lot about you. You can really tell how people feel and that's probably why you're kind and sweet." Lucy stated. Belle blushed and smiled, then noticed something else from the blonde. "Your heart…" Belle said concentrating on what she saw. Lucy looked at Belle. "Your uneasy about something aren't you?" Belle finished. Lucy noticed what she said remembering the reason why her heart was uneasy.

"Well…" she said. "N-no! I-it's fine! You don't have to share if you don't want to!" said Belle quickly. Lucy giggled and then turned serious. "I-I know how you feel…" she said. Belle looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "Well, about your dad." Lucy replied. Belle's eyes widened. "I-I don't understand…" "My father also hired people to take me back from this guild." Belle blinked several times.

"Your father?" asked Belle leaning in closer to hear more. Lucy nodded. "He was just like your dad. And I was like you too because I didn't want any of my comrades to get hurt. And you know…" Belle asked, "What?" "When I first saw you I actually was convinced that I HAD to help you. So…now I'll protect you." Lucy said with a smile. Belle thought for a second and opened her mouth, closed it again, then opened. "W-what's wrong?" asked Lucy. "W-well, I was wondering we really have a lot in common and…I was just thinking that we should get to know each other more. Can we be best f-friends..?" Belle blushed while asking this question. Lucy happy at what the girl had just asked said teasingly, "Actually-,"

Belle looked up scared of what her answer was going to be. Lucy smirked and said "I'm joking, I'm joking! Of course I would love to be your best friend!" Belle smiled and hugged Lucy. _I've never had a best friend before! _She thought happily.

**Well this is a short chapter of how Lucy becomes Belle's best friend! Hope you guys enjoyed it and Chapter 6 will be longer. Please Review!**


	6. The Hurt Brother

**Wow! Already on Chapter 6! So fast! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story so far! Very curious on what's going to happen right? Anyways onto chapter 6, hope you enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 6: The Hurt Brother**

**Link's POV**

The day was sunny but cold. _Jeez…_I thought. It was only yesterday that everybody made a big fuss on where our new member, Belle (also recent Goddess Farore) was going to spend the night. Everybody was complaining until Lucy said that she would share her apartment with her best friend.

I walked down to the guild, with my warm jacket and my usual green shirt underneath. As I appeared at the entrance of the guild I noticed the green haired girl staring at the entrance. _What is she doing? _I thought with a smile. That was, until she snapped me out of my thoughts with a sneeze. "Achoo!" She sniffed and shivered at the same time. _Ha-ha…_I laughed to myself…_what a silly girl._

**Belle's POV**

I sniffed from the sneeze I just did. _It's cold… _I pouted. Suddenly, I felt something cover my shoulders. Iturned alarmed but sighed in relief because it was only Link. He smiled as he covered me with his jacket.

"Its cold today right?" he asked. I looked at him then the jacket.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked. He answered with a small laugh.

"It's fine! After all, I wasn't the one who sneezed now was I?" I blushed knowing that he was there seeing me sneeze. I hesitated for a second but then I put my arms through the arm holes. I was going for the zipper but he beat me to it. He pulled the zipper all the way up, which it covered the bottom half of it, and said, "Better?"

"T-thanks!" I said hoping that the jacket was covering my pink cheeks.

"Oi, Link!" said a deep voice. I turned around and saw a blonde guy with a small lightning bolt on his right eye. I was going to look at his heart, which would show if he had good intentions or not, but instead I kept on staring at his face. _He looks…like Gramps…Wait! Is he..? _I smiled and opened my mouth when he cut me off.

"Link, if you're gonna flirt do it somewhere else-," he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened. "What the-?" he said while staring at me.

**Laxus's POV**

"_**Laxus…Laxus, come here my child…" **__said the lady with the green hair. __**"Mom!" **__said the small blonde boy with a smile. _My mind suddenly grasped an image of _her_, green hair flowing with the wind, innocent eyes squinting while she's smiling. The girl in front of me smiled (I have no clue why) just like _that lady_.

"Laxus!" Link snapped me out of my thoughts with a shout. I turned to him and replied.

"Who the hell is she?" I could tell she was scared by my anger because she stepped back a little. "Well…WHO IS SHE!?" I yelled.

"Just talk with Master!" He yelled back. I ignored him and grabbed both him and the girl and I yanked both of them inside of the guild. Everything was noisy but when we entered they all became quiet. "Hey, Old Man!" I shouted looking for my grandfather.

"Laxus, what are you doing!?" he asked in fury, as he saw me dragging the two. I released both of them but gave the stranger a shove forward. It irritated me that she looked so much like the lady who abandoned me when I was younger. The girl in front of me looked so much like her, ears and everything and I didn't like it one bit. The girl almost fell as I pushed her but Link caught her.

"Who is she!?" I shouted at no one in specific.

"First of all, don't treat her like that!" shouted Link at me. _Why does he defend her like that? _

"Could it be?" I asked. Link looked at me confused, and the girl was a bit terrified.

"Are you in love with her?" I asked him with a disgusted face on. Link blushed then retorted, "W-what are you saying?"

"Laxus," said the Old Man staring at me seriously.

"Why…why does she look like _her_?" I asked. The Old Man just sighed.

"Laxus, yesterday your father was here." My eyes widened with rage, remembering the heartless bastard my father was didn't help me calm down any bit. _Oh great, another person I despise._

"And this girl, (he said pointing to the girl), was his hostage her whole life." I cut him off, and asked another question.

"Why was he here? And what do you mean that girl is his hostage? And why was Link flirting with her in front of the guild? Why-?" he cut me off.

The Old Man looked at Link. "You were what!?" he demanded.

"Oi!" I shouted wanting him to answer my questions. He turned to me and shouted back, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR A SECOND!"

I then shut my mouth.  
"Laxus," began Mirajane ", instead of making a ruckus just listen to your grandfather."

I sighed and looked at the Old Man.

**Normal POV**

"Laxus…this girl is named Belle. She is a Dreyar." The man's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" asked Laxus.

"ARE YOU THAT DUMB TO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?" he shouted. Laxus stepped back.

Master Makarov calmed down for a bit then coughed. "She is the daughter of the Dreyar family, Ivan's daughter, my granddaughter, and your sister." Belle looked at her brother Laxus, and he stared at her back.

"That-that's why she looks like…that lady." He was able to say although with a disgusted face. Makarov nodded tiredly.

"Umm…if it makes you feel any better, which it probably won't but, I also had no idea that I had a brother." Laxus looked at the one who spoke, who was Belle, and stared at her for a long time. "I also had no idea that I had a grandfather too."

She smiled, then frowned realizing something. "Wait, what do you mean by _her_?"

Laxus frowned at her.

"What does it matter to you!?" he asked. The girl frowned, impatient.

"Laxus don't talk about your mother like that-." Began Makarov,

"THAT TERRIBLE WOMAN IS NOT MY MOTHER!" He shouted. Belle now understood who they were talking about.

"Why…" she started. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MOM LIKE THAT!" she shouted at Laxus in anger. Laxus looked at her, surprised by how she changed from being terrified to angry.

"_That woman..._ he said stretching the words out, "abandoned me! She didn't want me because I wasn't the son in mind for her!" Belle got angrier and angrier.

"What do you mean!? She's not the kind of person who would think that!" she shouted. Laxus was furious that in Belle's point of view 'she wasn't the kind of person to do that'.

"I mean what I mean! I know her well!" she shouted.

"That lady, the one who my mother was…abandoned me when I was younger, and you're going to tell me that she's a kind person! What kind of mother abandons there child! If she was a mother why didn't she act like one and-, "he couldn't finish his sentence because a fist slammed into his face.

Everybody looked at Belle in shock as she panted hard and pulled her fist to her side.

"You-you bastard, don't talk about her like you knew her!" Everybody saw the rage in her eyes as she grabbed Laxus's shirt and pulled him to her face. She looked into his eyes with her rage. Then she cooled off and let him go. Laxus was really pissed off.

"I-I'm sorry… I over reacted." She offered him a hand saying sorry again. She hadn't seen her brother in her whole life, she just wanted to talk to him and tell him how beautiful and kind their mother was. But Laxus was too mad. He started with a chuckle and continued with a long laugh. Belle was confused.

"Are you even sure we're related?" He got up brushing off her hand. "I mean who knows you can probably just look like her. Or you probably have different parents. We don't even look alike. But let me just get something straight out," he leaned to her eyes and whispered in her ear. "I'm NEVER going to treat you like family."

He looked into her eyes and he noticed that she was about to burst into tears.

"Oi, Old Man," he turned to his grandfather, "I expect her to be gone when I come back…that's of course if you want me back."

**And end of chapter! Well how was it? Sorry I was late! I lost my flashdrive for a sec so I started going crazzyyy! Butt baiii baiiii!**


	7. Their Painful Past

**Helloo! Sorry I'm late but I'm very busy so I haven't had much time to do anything. This is chapter 7 and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm not very talkative so yeahh….**

**(DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR FAIRY TAIL!) **

**Chapter 7: Their Painful Past**

**Belle's POV**

I stood there frozen. If only I hadn't had my anger taken over me like that. If only I hadn't punched him in the face. It was my only chance to talk to him, get to know him, to spend time with him…to tell him that our mother wasn't a bad person. _I blew it…_I thought as I fell to the ground. Tears started pouring down my face.

"My child…" I looked up to see my grandfather standing next to me.

"Gramps…" I whined crying even more. "I…I had to *sniff* let my a-anger get in *sniff* the way…" I couldn't finish because of how hard I cried. He patted my cheek and smiled.

"Your brother is a little harsh outside but on the inside he's kind. He'll get over it and he'll understand that your mother wasn't like that."

"Aye Sir!" exclaimed Happy walking up to me. I nodded only hoping that that's what it was.

I was on the roof of a restaurant. I was still thinking of what Gramps had told me.

"**What kind of magic Laxus uses you ask?" I nodded. "He has the magic of lightning.**

"**I'm sure you have the same, don't you, well other than earth magic?" asked Lucy who arrived right after the incident. I shook my head a no. They looked at me in surprise and confusion.**

"**My mother didn't teach me because she said it was dangerous magic. I didn't understand until I saw my dad use it…and then I understood what she meant. I don't really know how exactly to use it though." I was embarrassed from not knowing the magic my own family uses. **

"**It does not matter what kind of magic you know, or not know. You are still my granddaughter." He said with a smile.**

I sighed. _Even though he said that I'm embarrassed that I don't use the same magic as them. _I sighed once again, and thought over the scene that happened this morning at the guild. That was, until I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oi!" he shouted. I looked down and saw a familiar blonde, his blue ocean eyes gazing up at me and his warm smile greeting me.

"L-Link! What are you doing here?" I asked, astonished that he found me.

"Well it's not that hard finding a girl with long curly green hair on top of a restaurants' roof you know?" he said shrugging. "Plus, he added, I'm very good at finding what I want to find." I could feel the heat rise up in me. "I-I-I-I-I-I- I," I didn't get to finish my sentence when he stepped back a few steps and ran up the wall, people staring in amazement. He miraculously got to the top and everybody cheered for his victory.

"So what are you doing her all alone?" he asked sitting beside me his legs hanging right next to mine, our knees touching.

I stayed quiet for a second. "Just thinking." I said thoughts still in my head. He observed me from head to toe. I blush a bit wondering what he's thinking. He finally caught sight of my eyes.

"I don't think you did the wrong thing." He said with a serious face. I looked at him questioningly, but then realized what he was talking about. "I mean, anybody would punch a person in the face if that person was saying disrespectful things about their mother. I'm sure even Laxus would if he knew that his mother was a kind person."

It was quiet for a minute until I spoke with a low voice.

"She always cried." Link looked at me waiting for me to say more. "She would cry when she'd look at a small box and whenever I asked her what was wrong she would say nothing and acted like nothing just happened. Now that I remember, the box had a letter L on it. L for Laxus. Sometimes I really don't understand how she never told me anything. She never told me I had a brother, or a grandfather…or that my father was a bad person. I finally saw my father's true colors the moment he grabbed me by the hair and shoved me into a dark cell." I sighed, thinking of my dark past.

"What about that guy who was with your father the other day. You know… the one with the blonde hair and red eyes?" Link asked.

I thought for a second remembering my childhood friend. "Oh! Lester? He's my childhood friend. He was always with me when I was younger. Since his father was a friend of my fathers he decided that we should be friends. He was always there for me but when he entered my dad's guild, Raven Tail, we started to drift away. He would come to visit me at times but not always like when we were younger."

"He looked a little jealous to me." Link mumbled.

I laughed a bit, because he did look jealous, which was surprisingly the first since the Laxus incident. "What about you? How did you enter Fairy Tail?"

Link stood quiet.

"Hey if you don't want to tell me its fine, don't push yourself." I said concerned.

"No, it's fine. The reason I came to Fairy Tale… was the death of my parents…"

My eyes widened in horror and I froze. _God I'm such an idiot! Only I would be so nosy about it. I mean if he didn't talk about it, it was for a reason! _I think Link noticed me beating myself up for what I just asked because he laid his hand on mine and gave me a smile that said its-okay. Then he continued.

"I was 11 years old and at that time I lived in Hyrule. I lived in a house near the castle with my parents, my dad worked as a knight and my mother worked as a teacher for the princess Zelda. She's my childhood friend. One day, I was with my mother and Zelda when all of a sudden an explosion knocked down the door of the room we were in. At the door, there was a man with orange hair and he had pure eyes of hatred. My mom didn't hesitate for a second. She grabbed the both of us and jumped out the window. It was a good thing that we were on ground level, if not we would have been goners. We then went to my house and moments later my father returned and he told us about the man who we saw. His name was Ganondorf, and he was planning to take the princess away. He wanted her because she had one piece of the Triforce which is wisdom, the piece left by Goddess Nayru and Ganondorf had the piece of power, which was left by the Goddess Din and …I'm sorry I'm telling you all this when you probably don't know anything about Hyrule since you lived in Magnolia your whole life…"

"No actually my mother told me everything about Hyrule so I know." I looked down at his hand that was still on mine. "You…you have the piece of courage…which was given to you by the Goddess Farore…in other words…me…That's probably why we're so close and I can talk to you easily." I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and then I grew red at what I said and stuttered for him to continue.

"Well my parents took both me and Zelda and they told us to take Epona, the horse we had, and to go far away. I asked them what they were going to do and when they were about to explain it to me, I saw a knife go through their bodies. Even until today I can hear their shouts strong enough to be heard by the whole world. Even though they were dying, they were still thinking about us…After that, we met up with the King and he sent me here, in Magnolia…and…and..." He stopped there and stayed silent. I then saw a tear escape his eye, then another. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, but they wouldn't stop. I felt tears piercing my eyes just watching him and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's okay…Don't cry…" I said crying myself. "I'm sure they know…how strong you've gotten since that day…" I lifted his face and grabbed his cheek, making it a little red. "So you have to keep being strong…" I smiled.

"Thank you…" he said before laying his head back down on my shoulder.

We stayed there for some time, sitting on the roof.

**Normal POV**

A shadow hid in the darkness. His red eyes were fierce. He watched angrily at the two who were sitting on the roof hugging. He turned away and started running. He got in a carriage, and when he was safely inside, he took the hood to his cape off. Revealing his long blonde hair he shook and gritted his teeth in anger and sadness. He knows that what he did was wrong, but why did she have to be with, out of all people, _him_. The moment he first saw him he didn't like him. He was always too close to her. After when he went back to the guild he gathered all the information that he needed about him. His name was Link, he's from a land faraway called Hyrule, and the reason why he's here in Magnolia is because of the deaths' of his parents. He's also a wizard of Fairy Tail.

"Don't you go near her...I'll get you for that…" he said slowly.

**Well….how was it? Now that I realize I made Lester look like Zancrow…..but he's his own character, kay? So please rate! And I'll try to put chapter 8 up sooner.**


	8. The First Mission (Part 1)

**Hello guys! How are all of you today? Well we're on chapter 8 of The Legend of Fairy Tail and I was wondering if you guys have any questions of the story or of me? SO….here is chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: The First Mission (Part 1)**

**Normal POV**

"Hey guys!" shouted Lucy as she waved her hand for Belle and Link. The moment they arrived, everybody noticed their red eyes and crowded them with a bunch of questions.

"Lucy!" Belle cried in delight to her savior. Link followed Belle and walked over to Lucy. Lucy smiled devilishly.

"Where were you guys? Anywhere special? Anything good happen?" she asked.

Mira appeared behind her with a warm smile, although who knows what she was thinking.

"N-nowhere in p-particular…" Belle peeked at Link and he looked back when all of a sudden they both blushed.

"Then why are you guys all red!"

"Lucy-san, don't pressure Link-san and Belle-san." said Wendy calmly. Lucy sighed.

"Your right Wendy I'm sorry." Then she glared at Belle with evil eyes. "I'll ask her later." Belle gulped and Lucy laughed hard.

"Lucy, hurry up, you still have to pack!" Natsu called. He looked at Belle and Link. "You guys are coming along too, right?" he asked.

"W-where?" Belle asked shyly.

"On a mission, my team is Lucy, Gray Erza Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Link. And now you're in it too! Or…do you guys want to go on a mission alone?" he snickered.

"N-NATSU!" Link shouted.

"They liiiiiiiiiiikkke each other…" sang Happy rolling his tongue.

They both sighed but Link turned his into a smile.

"Come on let's go. This is your first mission right? It'll be a lot of work, but with Natsu and everybody else it's surprisingly fun."

"That kind a hurt…" said Natsu in the background.

"So…how about it?" said Link ignoring Natsu's complaint. Belle smiled. She was happy that they took her on their team, and she accepted without hesitation.

"We'll meet at the train station in a few then." He smiled.

"O-okay!" she smiled back. Before she could say anything else, Lucy grabbed Belle and ran off. Same thing with Natsu, he grabbed Link and ran off.

**Belle's POV**

"L-Lucy?" I called her name frightened. She had the smile of a demon.

"SO…." She asked patiently. I sighed deeply. _I have no way out of this do I? _

"Nothing really happened we just talked..." I said.

"You just talked…? Are you sure?" she said, suspicious.

"Y-yeah…" I said, avoiding her eyes while blushing, remembering the heat from his body.

"Oh really?" she asked getting irritated. "Well then I'll meet you at the train station!"

I watched her walk away but I couldn't let her go. I grabbed onto her wrist.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "I really want to tell you…after all we are best friends…but…it…it's…" I felt my face burn up.

"Embarrassing?" Lucy finished my sentence. I nodded slowly waiting for her to give me a whole lecture that I shouldn't be nervous when telling her, but she just gave me a wide smile. "Take your time to calm down, and while we're packing you can tell me."

I nodded happily, at her patience. We started packing and I finally got the guts to tell her what happened, other than the talking part.

"You guys hugged?!" she said curious for more. I nodded slowly.

"He was really warm…" I smiled.

"Wait…so you… like him?" she hesitated to say but did. I thought of what she just said. _Do I like him? Well I have never met any guy before…other than Lester…but then wouldn't I have fallen for him if it had been just me falling for the first guy I see? _

"I…"

Lucy saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Let's put it this way…what's the difference between your feelings for your childhood friend, Lester and your feelings for Link?"  
"Well…I'm really grateful of him because no matter what he was always with me…but when I'm with Link…I just feel that I can trust him and when I look at him…my heart starts pounding and…"

"AHHH BELLE, WHAT YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW IS LOVE! YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

I stared at her in confusion. _Could I really be in love? And with Link? Well there isn't anything wrong with him at all…but…_

"I should just forget about it then…" I said.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Lucy questioned really surprised.

"He deserves someone better…don't you think? I mean my confidence level is so low that I can't do anything and there are other girls out there in the world who would love to be by his side. After all…who would love the daughter of the worst man in the world?" I asked. Lucy stayed silent, but then she opened her mouth to say something.

"But-!"

I shook my head.

"Don't you think you're just running away from it? You know it is your first love. And you don't even know if he likes you or not!"

I closed the small backpack that Lucy let me borrow, and said what pained for me to say.

"Even if he does…" 

**Link's POV**

It was about 12:00. He was with Natsu all set and packed waiting for the two girls to appear ready to go.

"Oi Link…"

I turned to face Natsu. He stared at me with a pouty face. I sighed.

"I'm not gonna ask you what happened with Belle…" he said sadly.

I smiled with satisfactory.

"But, I will ask you one thing…Do you have feelings for her?" he looked at me waiting for a single expression that would say everything.

"I…I'm not really sure."

Natsu stared at Link and blinked a couple of times. Then he frowned with a confused face.

"Eh?"

I sighed again, this time longer.

"Well, I've never been in love before, and you know that." I stated. Natsu nodded.

"So…I'm really not sure on how to feel…But I do feel something special when I'm around her…"

Natsu looked at me with some hope.

"Let's just see what happens." I said staring at the entrance where Lucy and Belle are walking up to now.

"I think you guys would make great babies!" Natsu said slapping my shoulder. Then he walked away like nothing, greeting the girls with a 'Yo!'

My face turned a deep red. _Damn you Natsu! _I tried covering it with my hand but it was pretty noticeable. How, you ask? Because a moment later she came to me and asked:

"Are you okay Link? Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?"

Then I stared at her for a long time. Her green eyes stared back innocently. Then-

"Guys sorry we're late!" called Gray running to where we were with Wendy and Carla and Erza.

"Ah…" exclaimed Belle, blushing and walking to them.

"D-don't worry we just got here!"

"Well we should hurry up and get on the train then." said Erza.

They all got onto the train silently.

**So guys, how was it? Please review and I'll get chapter 9 done sooner. Kay? Ja nee!**


	9. The First Mission (Part 2)

**Well than this is chapter 9 and this chapter is longer than the last ones. I hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope you guys will like this chapter too! And have you guys ever heard of an anime called Sword Art Online? I love that anime and I've been reading the light novels lately so I'm getting some ideas of how to write and stuff. So here is chapter 9 of the Legend of Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 9: The First Mission (Part 2) **

**Belle's POV**

I couldn't stop blushing no matter what. The way he stared at me made me want to melt. I closed my eyes. _Don't think about that now. _But it was really hard not to think about that when he _was_ right next to me. In front of us sat Lucy and Natsu, her being glad to comfort him because of his motion sickness. Link snickered at him.

"Not so tough are we now, Natsu? That's what happens when you say something you're not supposed to say."

Natsu glared at Link clearly annoyed.

"You know what-!" he gave up and collapsed on Lucy's lap.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy sighed, although she had a small smile on her face.

"Should I perform my magic on him?" Wendy asked.

"You can't always perform your magic on him!" Carla said, scolding Wendy.

I looked at Natsu.

"So that's his cute side?" I asked Lucy giggling. Lucy laughed too but Link didn't.

"I don't think you can count that as a cute side."

Now that I look at him a closely he was pouting. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

**Link's POV**

_What is wrong with me? Why am I getting all pissed off over her calling Natsu cute? I mean he clearly isn't being cute. I mean obviously…? _She interrupted my thoughts as she burst out laughing.

"What you're doing right now is what I would consider your cute side…" she said wiping a tear from her eye.

I blushed slightly.

"W-whatever."

But she kept smiling at me.

I could tell everybody was staring at us and smiling. Who cares though? At least it broke off the awkwardness between us.

We finally arrived at Onibus Town, and it took about 10 minutes to get off the train because of Natsu and his motion sickness. We started walking to where we were going to meet our client, Arthur Colburn. Our mission was to find a precious blue jewel that was taken from him, by a small group of mages.

"Well the directions say that we have to turn a right here and then there will be a small house-…" Erza stopped and her eyes widened. We all bumped into her and asked her what was wrong, when we looked what was in front of us and widened our eyes too. In front of us was a huge mansion, with large black gates guarding around it. Behind the gate was a large garden full of roses that smelled fresh.

"Huge…" was the only word that came out of Lucy's mouth.

"Are you sure it says small house, ice-breath?" asked Natsu innocently looking at the paper next to Gray.

"IT CLEARLY SAYS SMALL HOUSE FLAME IDIOT!" Gray shouted back.

"Both of you calm down!" said Erza glaring at them.

"Aye!" they shrieked backing away quickly.

"What beautiful flowers…" said Belle in amazement. I turned to see her eyes shining while she dazed over the flowers.

"Well, of course, they are as beautiful as you…" said a strange voice.

We all turned to see a tall slim shadow, which turned out to be a man behind the gate.

**Belle's POV**

The tall man was behind the gate. He seemed about in his twenties. His silver hair was flowing with the wind. He had deep blue eyes like Link, but the feeling they gave off was slightly different.

"You guys are the mages father hired, yes? Don't worry; you guys have the right house." He chuckled a little to himself and opened the gate door. "Although I think he has a bad habit of calling the house small, it's quite big don't you think?"

"Ha-ha! You're good with jokes!" Natsu burst out laughing. Lucy elbowed him softly.

"Um, Natsu…I don't think he was joking…" she said.

He looked at me and smiled friendly, although it looked weird to me.

"You are very beautiful…" he said getting closer, he grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger. _Ahhh, he's getting a little too close-…_

Before I could say anything and as if my thoughts were read a hand reached out and grabbed the man's shoulder and the other grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Eh…?" I looked to Link, who looked clearly irritated, his arm around my waist. Noticing his action I blushed madly.

"I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" he asked with eyes of jealousy.

_Why did he do that? And he's jealous? Wait…does that mean? No…it can't…_Even though I thought he couldn't like me, a small smile crept on my face.

The man also looked irritated, and he stood up straight but then he frowned.

"My name is Sebastian Colburn and I am the son of Arthur Colburn, your client. And you are?"

"Link..."

Sebastian took out his hand and Link shook it hesitantly. Everybody else introduced themselves and he shook hands with them happily, except with Wendy, Lucy, and Erza, which he kissed their hand.

He turned to me gracefully, which made me jump.

"And what is your name?" he asked already reaching for my hand, but he was too late.

Link grabbed my hand and although he blushed, introduced me to him.

"This is Belle."

"Well then," he said looking at Link in disgust. "Let me show you to my father's room." He turned and started walking, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Carla following him leaving Natsu, Lucy, Belle, and Link behind.

"Did you see what a lady's man he is?!" asked Natsu also irritated. He grabbed Lucy's hand making her blush, and wiped off what he called 'germs' from her hand. Lucy smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Belle…"

I looked at Link and he looked back with serious eyes.

"That guy really gives me the creeps, so when he's around don't leave my side, okay?"

I blushed at his words and when he noticed my red face he also turned red.

"I mean…it's okay if you don't-,"

"No..."

He looked at me surprised.

"I'll take your offer, thank you!" I smiled at him happily.

He blushed, but smiled back. Natsu and Lucy just watched, when Natsu suddenly realized he was still holding Lucy's hand and let go saying, 'ah sorry'. They both blushed happy on the inside.

They were inside the humungous mansion, following Sebastian and passing large golden doors. Next to every door was a pillar holding an elegant vase of roses.

"So did you grow the flowers yourself?" asked Lucy.

"Yes I did. It took a long time but it really worked out. Do you like it?" he said turning to me, completely ignoring Lucy.

"Ah yes it is very pretty." I said awkwardly.

"Well here we are." He said turning to a bronze door. He knocked on it twice and didn't wait for a reply. He turned the knob and opened the door slowly. "Father, the mages of Fairy Tail are here." He walked into the room us following and an old man in wheel chairs turned and faced us.

"Mages of Fairy Tail…" he said slowly. He had blue eyes and black hair that was neatly combed back. He had a wide smile and he looked like a 5 year old child with it.

"Yes Sir…" said Erza politely.

"No need to be formal, call me Arthur. And you youngsters are?"

We all introduced ourselves again, this time I introduced me myself.

"Well then it's nice to meet you all. Would you like some tea?" he asked, a servant coming in with a cart, a teapot and seven cups. "Of course there is fish would you cats like some? And of course there is cake. I've heard that you like cake, Titania." Erza and Happy's eyes began to bulge and without hesitation agreed on the offer, although Carla didn't accept the fish.

"Well than, onto business. The other day I was outside strolling by. The jewel I had in my pocket and it has been in my family ever since. I guess you could say it was worth a lot of money. It's really valuable to me and that day I was just walking around when all of a sudden these runes appeared, blocking me. I had no idea what the runes said but a man with a green eye, the other eye had a patch on it, appeared in front of me and asked me where it was. I didn't know what he was talking about was the reply I had for him. I asked him who he was and that whatever he was looking for I didn't have. That's when about 5 more people appeared. And they all had strange powers too. One of them put me to sleep with this strange smoke that came from the ground."

"A strange smoke that came from the ground? Was it Earth Magic?" I asked.

"I don't know, but the moment I woke up they were gone and so was my precious jewel."

Arthur smiled, but a forced one. Tears came to his eyes.

"That jewel is very precious to me and I hope to pass it down to my son and for him to pass it to his children. But without it, I don't know what to do."

I felt his heart sadden by the second.

"I hear Fairy Tail is the greatest guild in all of Fiore. So please…find the jewel. I know it must really seem dumb for someone to be so attached to a single small jewel, but that jewel means most to me and this family."

"I'm sorry Arthur-san; we can't guarantee you that we'll find the ring but-"began Erza.

"We'll find it!" I said standing up.

"WHAT?!" Everybody said looking at me.

"Hey Belle, sorry to break it to you, but how are we gonna find that jewel?" asked Gray.

We were walking down the hall, the servants leading us to our rooms. Unfortunately, Arthur invited us to stay the night for our big mission tomorrow. He said even the most powerful mages need a good night's rest.

"….."

"Belle?" Link asked me, concerned by my silence.

"I believe that we can find this jewel."

Everybody watched me waiting for what I was going to say next.

"After all, we are Fairy Tail! Ahhh…says the one without any experience." I laughed at myself but then turned serious. "You guys are surely trusted by many people of Fiore, and I'm sure you guys have been on plenty of difficult missions. I promised Arthur that I would find it because I know I will find it. I'll do whatever it takes…and I'm sure you guys will too."

**Lucy's POV**

"I guess she's right!" I began. "We did many things before that were waaaay harder than finding a single jewel. Like when Erza and Natsu destroyed the moon in Galuna Island!"

"Are you serious?!" Belle asked loudly. We all nodded and when she looked to Link he just shrugged.

"Well I suppose we should give it a try. I mean just hearing it out of Belle's mouth makes it sound easier." supposed Erza with a wide smile. I nodded in agreement.

Everybody agreed with the green haired goddess and kept on following the maids to our rooms. We turned to a long hallway with wide green doors running down both sides.

"There's a lot of colorful doors here aren't there?" Natsu asked one of the maids. The maid then started to explain.

"The different colored doors have different meanings. The gold ones are rooms for the any member of the Colburn family who decides to stay for business, the bronze one is for Sir Colburn the owner of the mansion, and the green ones are any guests. My name is Risa and I'll be your maid for the rest of today. Please choose whichever room you're comfortable with. At the end of the hallway not so far away, there is a balcony which you can go to freely." She bowed and turned to leave, us thanking her for showing us the way.

"Well then, everybody choose a room close to one another, its better being together than alone in case of any emergency. We all chose our rooms. In the end Belle and I were next to each other Natsu next to mine and Link next to hers. His exact words were 'just in case that weirdo comes and tries to do something perverted again' although I know that he just wanted her to be next to him. (I personally thought it was cute). Erza, Gray, and Wendy stayed across from us leaving Wendy in the middle. Of course, Happy stayed with Natsu, and Carla with Wendy. When I was done sorting my clothes for tomorrow out, Risa came in and gave me a long beautiful pink gown.

"Sir Colburn wants everybody to be at the dining table when they're done with getting changed." She said with a serious face.

"Okay thank you!" I said happily. It's been a while since I've put on a nice gown like this ever since I left my home.

A few minutes after she left my room Belle, Wendy, Carla, and Erza came into my room questioning how to put the gown on, and we took our times getting dressed When we were all done we looked at ourselves in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction.

**Well hoped you guys enjoyed it and I hope to put chapter 10 up fast! Have a nice night!**


End file.
